poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Primal Groudon, Primal Kyogre and Kyurem appears
This is the scene where Unbound Hoopa brings out Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Kyurem, Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre in Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. (Ash rubs his eyes out) Matt Ishida: I almost got sand on my eye. Gabumon: Me, too. Infernite Max: Is everyone alright?! Veemon: We're fine! Takato Matsuki: '''This is too tough! '''Guilmon: I almost got sand in my ear. (As the heroes looks at Unbound Hoopa, The Villains and the 6 rings) Major Nixel: '''Looks like we need some help! '''Natalia: Good idea, Major Nixel. Tirek: Now! Bring more Legendary Pokémon here! (Unbound Hoopa then brings out six Legendary Pokémon) (Dialga Appears out of the ring) G-Merl: Dialga! (Palkia Appears out of the ring) Matt Ishida: Palkia! (Giratina Appears out of the ring) Veemon: Giratina! (Kyurem Appears out of the ring) Flurr: Kyurem! (Primal Groudon Appears out of the ring) Takuya Kanbara: Primal Groudon! (Primal Kyogre Appears out of the ring) Takato Matsuki: Primal Kyogre! (We see purple aura surrounds Six Legendary Pokémon's bodies and their eyes are glowing red) Ash Ketchum: '''Legendary Pokémon. '''Takuya Kanbara: Six Legendary Pokémon! J.P. Shibayama: Oh, man! Koji Minamoto: '''That's not good! '''Rigby: This is bad. Infernites Max: No way! Infernites Max 2.0: '''Yikes! '''Electroids Max: This is bad! Cragster Max: Very bad! Orbitons Max: How are we suppose to defeat them now?! (Team Rocket pops out of the sand) James: Legendary Pokémon galore! Jessie: There everywhere! Meowth: A Legendary Wuwow! (Wobbuffet pops out) Hoopa: Shadow copied Hoopa's magic words? Infernite Max: This looks tough! Flurr: Relax, I'm sure the cousins will be fine, Even Slusho, He's a dragon friend. Ash Ketchum: Not many greater opponents we could face! Pikachu: Pikachu! (Shiny Rayquaza roars) Rigby: Geez, I should've known they bring out more Legendary Pokémon! But we should've bring more of them to help us out! Infernite Max 2.0: '''This is just wonderful! '''Orbiton Max: '''Come on, We have to stand tough! '''Infernite Max: '''Right! '''Matt Ishida: Looks like we're gonna have to defeat Unbound Hoopa and free six Legendary Pokémon from being controlled. Ash Ketchum: (Thinking) Baraz, you got to hurry. (Cut to the tower) Baraz: Time and sky. Nature. Listen to my words and obey my commands. (The Arceus ring and the broken pieces of the Prison Bottle glows) Slumbo: Okay, so let's do this! Meray: Now everyone! Serena: We're ready! CJ: Sounds good to me! Bonnie: All set! Eileen: Let's go! Sadness: '''Right then. '''Clemont: Let's do this! Water Pulse! (Frogadier fires Water Pulse) Serena: Alright, Braixen Flamethrower! (Braixen fires Flamethrower) Bonnie: Hippopotas! Use sand attack! (Hippopotas fires Sand Attack) (Three attacks begin to create the bottle) Lunk: 'Cool, Began the magic prison bottle. '''Philmac: '(Thinking) I hope Emerl, Ash & the others are okay. (Cut to the Villains) '''Bowser: Roar of time! (Dialga activates Roar of Time) Natalia: '''Spacial Rend! (Palkia activates Spacial Rend) '''Hans: Aura Sphere! (Giratina activates Aura Sphere) Miss Power: Ice Beam Attack! (Kyurem activates Ice Beam) Verminious Snaptrap: Origin Pulse! (Primal Kyogre activates Origin Pulse) Adagio Dazzle: Flamethrower! (Primal Groudon activates Flamethrower) Tirek: Now use Dark Pulse! (Unbound Hoopa activates Dark Pulse. Then 7 Legendary Pokémon fire their attacks together towards the heroes) Emerl: Time to intercept the attacks! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Dragon Pulse! Pikachu use Thunderbolt! (Latios, Latias and Shiny Rayquaza fires Dragon Pulse and Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and then the attacks explodes) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes